facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Biochem Police Action
The Biochem Police Action was a battle between UNSC forces garissoned on the colony of Gondwana and the pro-Gondwana independence movement. The pro-indepedence movement forces that participated in this particular battle were the security forces of Biocyte Pharmaceuticals and rebel Colonial Military Administration forces that supported the Gondwana independence movement. The battle was confined to a Biochem research lab on Gondwana. The UNSC's objective was to eliminate all leaders of the Gondwana independence movement and secure the Biochem research lab where they were meeting at. The result of the battle was a UNSC victory and the Gondwana independence movement was destroyed before it even managed to spark a revolution. However the UNSC ultimately failed to prevent the release of an unknown pathogen that was beeing researched by Biochem. Pre-battle events Prologue Ever since its founding, Gondwana had always maintained an uneasy relation with the UPEO. Given the fact that the UPEO refuses to grant Gondwana's local government extended autonomy the population became extremely dissatisfied with the performance of the CAA as a mediator between them and the UPEO. Eventually in 997 BNE the Gondwana Independence Council was established in secret to prepare for the eventual independence of Gondwana, whenever it came. The Council knew that it would not be able to achieve their goal unless they have some form of backing by a powerful entity. Fortunately for them, the answer was right in front of their eyes. The CEO of a mega-corporation based on Gondwana, known as Biochem Pharmaceuticals was a known sympathizer of the movement and after a meeting between the CEO and the Council, the CEO pledged her alliegence to the council and their vision of an independent Gondwana. However, unbenknownst to both the Council and the CEO, the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) had been keeping a close eye on Gondwana and the formation of the Council was known to the ONI. Over the course of the next several years, the ONI would be monitoring the situation on Gondwana closely. The ONI alerted the commanding officer (CO) of the local UNSC garisson of the situation and told him to maintain normal operations in order to avoid suspicion from the Council. A leak On August 989 BNE, three months the UNSC took action, a branch of the Office of Naval Investigations was tipped off by local informants of a possible meeting between Gondwana Independence movement leaders and the CEO of BIochem Pharmaceuticals that would take place sometime towards the end of the year. ONI assigned agents to follow up the newly revealed intel. The fruits of their labor would be realized later in November when the meeting was confirmed. Around September, the ONI agent in charge on Gondwana notified the UNSC CO of the upcoming event and told him to remain alert and ready when the call is given to strike. H-hour Reconnaissance On October 30th 989 BNE, ONI agents on Gondwana confirmed that the meeting between the Council and the CEO would take place sometime in November. The exact date and location of the meeting is unknown. What is known though is that the Council will be deliberating the preparations for a full-scale attack against the UNSC garisson and that Biochem has a trump card up its sleeves. The revelation caused concern amongst the ONI personnel on Gondwana and they proceeded to alert their COs back on Oberon. While awaiting for a response, the ONI had began to discuss the possible locations of where the meeting will take place. After a long debate, ONI analysts finally agreed to three possible locations; the Biochem research & development lab, the HQ of the CMA garisson and the the HQ of Biochem itself. Over the course of the next week, ONI would've gathered enough intel for the UNSC garisson to plan an attack. Biochem Pharmaceuticals Police Action After weeks of waiting word came from the ONI's informant, notifying the ONI of the exact location and time of the meeting. Due to the preparations made by both the ONI and UNSC garisson, they were able to respond quickly. The meeting was confirmed to be at a Biochem research & development lab as the ONI analysts had predicted. The UNSC garisson sent a small Ranger insertion team whose task will be to eliminate the high profile targets inside the building. Meanwhile, conventional infantry will draw the majority of the CMA and SecFor elements guarding the building away in order to reduce the resistence encountered by the Ranger insertion team. The Rangers inserted using the HALO jump via a Sparrow VTOL that the Army operated. As planned, the CMA forces guarding the lab were drawn away from the lab as they detected the approaching bulk of the UNSC force. Rangers infiltrated the lab through the roof using various infiltration tools such as plasma cutters. Inside the building they relied mostly on their suits cloak generators to avoid detection. Meanwhile UNSC forces prepared for a major battle against the CMA forces guarding the lab. Taking the objective Five minutes after the Rangers infiltrated the lab they had neutralized nearly half of all the security guards they encountered inside the lab. Meanwhile UNSC and CMA forces were going head to head in a fierce street battle in the city of where the lab was situated in. Although UNSC forces were outnumbered, they had more firepower than the CMA forces. Third platoon, of the UNSC Army were able to flank the CMA forces forcing them to retreat and allowing UNSC forces to advance. Back inside the lab, by this time the Rangers had breached the meeting room where the targets were located. All the targets were neutralized. However an alarm sounded and inside out of labs within the building, a scientist who was experimenting with a pathogen panicked and accidentally released the pathogen out from the lab and into the outside environment. As per breach protocol the entire lab was sealed and primed for decontamination. Trapped within the lab, the Rangers along with any SecFor personnel still inside the lab were all killed as the lab was decontaminated by a fuel-air explosive, destroying the lab completely. Aftermath The aftermath of the battle was clear. WIth the leaders of the Gondwana Independence movement all killed, any hopes of an independent Gondwana was lost. The CEO of Biochem was also killed in the battle causing a ripple effect throughout the company's shares. The greatest consequence of the battle perhaps was the release of the pathogen into Gondwana. Pharmaceuticals